


Halfway There (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: We say a prayer. Alicia Banes and her family.





	Halfway There (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Vimeo streaming password: _alicia_

[Halfway There](https://vimeo.com/267056446) from [sweetestdrain](https://vimeo.com/user497056) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

>

Song by Hurray for the Riff Raff.

Lyrics:

_Walk down the street_  
Hold my head up high  
Everywhere I go  
Someone tells me a lie  
A lie --  
A lie --  
A lie 

__

_Mothers and babies_  
Well they’re both the same  
Oh, they’re born to each other  
And they’re given a name  
A name --  
A name --  
A name 

__

_Rain starts to fall and --_  
Like the leaves on the trees  
And everywhere you go  
Someone’s down on their knees  
Begging please --  
Please --  
Please 

__

_So we sing a song_  
And we say a prayer  
And someone says  
“Baby, you’re only halfway there”  
Ooh --  
Ooh --  
You’re halfway there 


End file.
